Rooftop Romance
by Raaiku
Summary: Steve and Ariel as children, spending what they will soon find out to be one of their last days together, on his rooftop. Cute, fluffy, and StevexAriel.


**Disclaimer:** Steve belongs to the wonderful Cirque Du Freak Series by Darren Shan

**Note:** I'm in the process of working on book 4 now, as well, because I haven't updated in a while, but I'm addicted to writing these things. :3 This one is my favorite though, and the best oneshot I've wrote- In my opinion- Because I fell in (and out) of love recently, so all of those feelings have been put into this. I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, if you don't know who Ariel is, then that means you haven't read my other CDF fanfics! Go to my profile and read them first :)

**Edwin McCain - I'll Be **

"Hell to the no, you're cheating!"

"What!?" Steve laughed. "What are you talking about? I won fair and square!"

"You're going after I do!" Ariel shouted, trying to hold back her laughter. She wasn't doing a very good job of it.

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth _

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" She protesting, giggling.

"Okay, fine, one more time." He sighed and rolled his eyes, jokingly, then laughed.

"Rock, paper, scissors-"

Once again, Steve won.

"Hah! Paper beats rock!" He shouted, lowering his hand.

"Damn it," She laughed softly, lowering her fist. "We've been playing rock paper scissors for so long, that I forgot why," The impish grin was so obvious.

_ Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"Oh, no, you're not fooling me," He laughed. "Get up there."

She sighed and hid her smile as she turned around, then started up the ladder. It was leaned against Steve's house. Steve's large, tall, house.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall!"

Falling was what Ariel had been frightened of, but now she secretly wished she would, because she knew Steve would keep his word.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

After getting up to the roof of his house, Steve quickly followed Ariel up.

"See? Was that so bad?"

"No," She replied softly, smiling.

"Do that again."

"Do what again?" She asked, confused.

"Smile,"

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival  
You're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead _

She couldn't help but smile, because of his request.

He smiled in return. "Your smile makes me melt inside."

She giggled, her stomach doing flips.

Steve wrapped his arms around Ariel and swung her around. She squealed.

"Stop it!" She laughed. "We're gonna fall!"

"Make me," He smirked.

She pressed her lips against his. He stopped spinning her and returned the kiss. Ariel felt a spark ignite between them.

_And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache  
That hangs from above _

Once he pulled his lips away from her, Steve pressed his forehead against hers. Ariel had a huge smirk on her face as she studied his face, but his expression was somewhat blank as he stared in her eyes, lost in them. The tips of their noses touched.

"I love you.." She whispered.

Steve grabbed Ariel's hand and sat down, tugging her down with him. She slowly followed.

"Look," He nodded toward the horizon. The throbbing, red sun had sunk down to the earth, and colored the sky bloody, and purple. It was beautiful. 

_ I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said _

While Ariel was staring at the sunset, silenced by it's beauty, Steve let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her, pushing her into the flat rooftop. She squealed and giggled loudly.

"I love you too." He whispered into her ear. Ariel smiled and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat until she fell asleep.

_ I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life _


End file.
